You Dare
by rupali100
Summary: She did it. Just on a dare. It wasn't like it held any special meaning to her. It was some innocent snogging, one time that meant nothing... nothing... Maybe she should just stick to the idea of hexing Lavender to next year, but then feeding her to Giant Squid wasn't bad either... it's because of her she stare at Him like a blithering idiot... and fight an urge to snog him again.
1. Mission : Kill Lavender

Chapter – 1

Hermione never knew anyone in this world who could be so annoying. Unfortunately, she came to know such a bimbo – who happened to be so annoying that Hermione was surprised at herself that she hadn't hexed their bloody knickers off – or worse pushed them off of Astronomy Tower. She seriously considered this offer, it was so bloody tempting.

"You lost Hermione." Lavender's voice, according to Hermione, never sounded that much irritating than it did now. Honestly, she felt like Lavender was asking for a death wish. Maybe feeding her to the Giant Squid would work.

"I know." Hermione managed as calmly as she could, "I guess… this game is just plain boring – I wonder why I-"

"Oh, it was such an interesting game! So different than Wizarding game! Who _knew_ you could do so much creative games with a parchment and a quill!?" Hermione actually winced at Lavender's squeal.

Hermione felt that she had managed to divert Lavender's thoughts. Seriously, that girl was a witch; whatever cooked in her mind was not good. It was evident by her expression.

She sighed as she remembered the game she lost to: a dot to dot game. Hermione _still_ couldn't believe it!

Lavender had taken Ancient Runes with her and there was a revision class going on – nothing much to do. Lavender offered to play a game to pass their time. Hermione agreed.

She shouldn't have agreed. Stupid Hermione, idiot Hermione.

Both of the girls entered the Great Hall and Hermione walked – more like paced – towards Ron, eager to get Lavender off of her.

She felt a sharp tug by the robe. Honestly, this lass had power – Hermione felt that her windpipe had blocked.

She choked, rubbing her neck as Lavender apologized. Sparing her a glare, she crossed her arms and tapped on her foot – giving her most impatient look.

Lavender rolled her eyes.

Hermione swore she would work hard on her pretence of casual demeanor from now onwards.

"Look. You lost the game-"

"Yeah, I lost. Hermione Granger lost. Do you have to rub on it again?" Hermione snapped, a bit amused as well as annoyed. Lavender smirked.

"Oh yeah, you lost. It's the highest point of my life." Lavender beamed at Hermione's ugly expression. She sighed in defeat and offered a slight smile.

"Yes, you won. So…" Hermione made a move to bolt, but Lavender was fast.

"Oh!" Lavender wiggled her finger and tsked, "You're not leaving, Hermione. Scared, are you?"

That straightened Hermione up.

"Bring it on." She said bravely, her logical side was screaming profanities at her, but she ignored them. "I said I'll grant your one dare – so spit it out, so I can join Ron." Hermione motioned at the waving Ron. Lavender made a motion back to stop.

She blinked at Hermione, and gave a kind smile, "Now… what I'm asking you isn't a difficult thing, okay… relax." Lavender gave her a soft smile. Hermione felt like she could relax…

"You have to snog the bloody daylights out of the first guy who enters the door."

Thought too soon. She was Evil – classified First Class Evil. Spawn of Satan. Eternal Damnation. Dug up her way to Earth from boiling Hell.

She saw that mischievous glint in her eyes with that soft smile. Patting Hermione on the shoulder she whispered, "At least I didn't say anyone. It could have been a girl, you know. I am so kind." She faked a lofty tone, but the giggle of amusement gave her away. She patted her twice on the shoulder, "All the best."

Lavender made her way and plopped beside Parvati, chatting up and giggling as she informed her about Hermione's ordeal. If Hermione could throw lasers from her eyes – they would have been coal black by now. Both of them giggled and pointed at the door. Hermione's head snapped up.

It was only Ginny. Hermione gave a sigh of relief – she thought she could hear their giggles again.

"'Ello Hermione. What're you doing? Waiting for someone?" Ginny asked curiously. Hermione gave her a smile.

"Yes. Because of a dare given by Lavender just because I lost a sodding game, I'm here to wait for the first guy so that I could 'snog the bloody daylights' out of him." Hermione emphasized her quotations with her finger – an attitude she learnt from her Mum. Ginny found it amusing. Oh, she would tell her what's amusing…

"Ginny, stop grinning like that. You wouldn't want to be first on my Hit List." Hermione threatened. If anything, Ginny gave a loud chuckle. Just like Lavender, she patted her shoulder and said, "Wish you all the very best!" and sauntered over her seat.

Hermione sighed. Better keep her eyes down – if she sees bare skin, it's a girl. If she sees trousers – it's a boy. Simple as that and get over it.

Another skirt… and another… and another…

A trouser!

Hermione shuffled on her feet, panic coursing through her body – eager to get over it as quickly as she could. She closed her eyes in mortification, giving one last mental curse to Lavender; she hit his body to stop the boy's movement.

He was tall… so, it was quite a relief she was not kissing a Third or a Fourth Year.

"I'm so sorry." Was all Hermione said, her eyes still closed as she grabbed his face (more like his neck) as planted her lips on his.

His lips were soft as velvet, but unyielding. Hermione pressed more – she had to kiss passionately afterall – kissing him with all she had got. Hermione desperately clutched her fist into his robes, wanting him to respond. But then… why would he respond? She was a plain, bushy-haired, bookworm, baggy robed, Hermione Granger. Why would anyone want to kiss _her_?

Disappointment burned in her eyes, ready to pull away.

Only, she couldn't.

The strong arms of this boy – no, man wound around her waist and fisted in her hair, and kissing her back. Hermione renewed her vigour, her lips tingling with delight at kissing such soft and dare she say it - _delicious_ lips. He tasted so divine, smelt so familiar…

If you called that snogging the living daylights, that would be a heavy understatement. And that hair… they were so messy…

Hermione felt she was forgetting something… something very necessary for living and functioning… yes, oxygen – 21%... abundant gas on the Earth… important to human lives… plants give them out after respiration…

She broke off, panting and gasping for air – her hand falling down as they lose their grip from his robes and his hair. Mystery man… an amazing snogger was the Mystery man. Hermione's eyes were still closed; her face felt like it was on fire. She had been quite a site, but the man was panting as hard as she was. Hermione was thankful they were at the corner of the door of the Great Hall.

Hermione opened her eyes to peek at the Mystery man…

She paled with utmost terror, her eyes meeting the round as galleons of Ginny, Lavender, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and…

"Harry." Hermione breathed at her Mystery man, "_Harry._" This time it was laced with horror.

Her Mystery man, the great snogger, Harry James Potter, the bottle green eyed handsome, stared at her such a confusion that made Hermione want to snog the hell out of him again.

Hermione did what seemed like a best option to her.

She ran as long as her legs would carry her.


	2. I didn't mean that!

Oh, oh I'm really having fun writing this! All you reviewers – I loved your reviews. Hope you like this chapter

Rate and review please

Chapter – 2

Ginny thought that Ron was the thickest person she was unfortunate enough to have as her brother. But then… she was reconsidering. Both Harry and Ron tied for the first position on her list of _the_ _Thickest of Thickest Idiots_. She couldn't bloody understand why Harry looked so distracted after Hermione ran away, and what was the worst – he wasn't even following her after that mindblowing snog.

What he did was: Stare blankly in space, tried to feel the air in front of him, nodded with dazed disappointment, walked towards Ron and plopped down with a look like Goyle trying Arithmancy. He started placing random things in his plates, until he picked something from Ron's plate.

"Hey!" Ron complained, snagging the bit of his food back to his plate, "What are you doing?!"

Harry smiled a serene smile. Ginny thought he was actually channeling Luna. More like channeling lunacy. Utter. Sodding. Lunacy.

Harry chuckled nervously and shook his head, "I had the strangest delusion back there in front of the Great Hall, you know?" He patted his messy hair with a blank expression on his face, "I thought Hermione Granger kissed me."

Now Ginny knew Harry was the king of the Thickest. No, no one could beat him.

"Harry has lost his mind…" Lavender said with a giggle. She shut up at Ginny's look.

She turned back to him. He needed to see the light, or else she would bury him right now. Alive.

"Harry… Hermione _did_ kiss you back there." Ginny said in a calm, controlled voice, forcing her Weasely temper down, "It wasn't a delusion, we all saw it." She looked around for agreement.

"I didn't see it – ow! Yeah, that was a mind blowing snog Harry!" Dean said, rubbing his shin as he glared at his innocently wide eyed girlfriend.

"Oh I saw it." Seamus said with a grin, "Didn't know Hermione had it in her. It lasted about four minutes 43 seconds, to be exact."

Lavender gave him a strange look, "You counted."

Seamus shrugged as if it was no big deal, "I keep track of everything. Including my pee duration – it changes in Saturday… I don't know why…" Everyone ignored Seamus.

"She did kiss you Harry." Lavender added her two cents.

"Yeah." Parvati said.

"I saw it mate," Ron said with a nod and a pinched face, "It was rough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny snapped.

Ron turned pink, "I meant to say the kiss was rough."

"That isn't the point!" Ginny was close to growling, "Harry, she ran away, Hermione ran away! Your best _bloody_ friend ran away! Are! You! Listening! You! SOD!" Ginny said, finally shaking Harry with each of her exclamations. She promised a Bat Bogey Hex with the glare she threw at a snickering Ron.

But on the bright side, Harry gained… well, consciousness.

"You called me a sod." Harry said with a glare. He shrunk when Ginny raised her wand, a bit confused.

"Wh... why am I here? Oh. _Oh_. **Oh**. Fuck! Hermione!" Harry pushed himself upright ignoring Ron's grumbles about wasted food and Ginny's sigh of relief. He raced with panic and fear written all over his face.

Ginny closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I swear all guys are mental. I expected Ron – but Harry?" Ginny slapped a hand on the table in annoyance, ignoring Ron's protest.

"Girls are mental!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Boys are more mental!"

"Ha!" Ron smirked triumphantly, "so you admit you girls are all mental!"

"No Ron, I admit that you're the biggest git of the millennium and the master of mentals here." Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, continuing with her food.

"Its okay, Harry was just in a moment of disbelief. From his expression, I gathered he quite liked it." Lavender smirked.

"More like he loved it. It was evident by that stupid grin he was sporting. Did he even realize?" Ginny added. Lavender and Ginny looked at each other slowly. "Nope." They both said together, nodding and continuing. They had transpired the consciousness regarding their feelings, now it was upto them to figure it all out.

Hermione huffed and panted, finally reaching the Portrait of the Head dorms, quickly muttering the password to the confused Basil Fronsac, and planned to race to the Head Girl's dormitory. But it only remained a plan.

Harry came panting as the Portrait swung open again, leaving Hermione frozen on her steps.

"Found… found you." Harry said, clutching his knees. Hermione mentally groaned, she should have hidden in the washroom – Harry _was_ the bloody Head Boy!

Hermione bit her lip, wincing, and turned around, "Hello Harry." She said in her heartiest tone.

Only that she wasn't fooling anyone, Harry raised his eyebrows, "Er, hi."

Hermione lowered her gaze, gulping. Better get over it as soon as possible. Probably, Harry didn't really return her feelings now, did he? She had crush on him since Fourth year and she thought he didn't really see her as a girl – only as one of his friends. His brief relationship with Ginny after the War only made her briefly hopeful, as her own relationship with Ron didn't really work. _Imagine him having a girlfriend_, she thought bitterly, _she would have throttled me by now._

Hermione had mastered control when it came to Harry, so she leveled her tone, "Harry, I'm sorry-"

"Hermione-"

Both turned silent. Hermione beckoned him to continue.

"Hermione…" Harry sighed, "I don't know why you did that, but I didn't hate it. So don't beat yourself up. It's just that I am not sure whether I wanted it…" Harry said with a wince.

Hermione was hurt by that, but she didn't let it show on her face with years of practice at hand. She faked a beam.

"It's quite alright Harry. All I wanted to say that, it was just a dare as I lost the game to Lavender. The dare was kissing the first guy who entered the Great Hall. Unfortunately it was you." Hermione's grin turned all toothy as she lied, "You think I would kiss you for any other reason? It was just very embarrassing for me, is all. It would have been better if I kissed someone else instead." She said forcefully.

Hermione turned around just in time, failing to catch Harry's bewilderment and disappointment.

"Er… fine… okay. Sure." Harry said uncertainly. Hermione blinked back tears, nodding brightly as she walked up to the stairs.

"Where're you going? Not eating?" Harry's tone sounded rough for some reason. Hermione turned around to find him glaring at her.

"What?"

"What what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Why are you angry?"

Harry didn't want to say that her answer had disappointed him for some reason, for _no_ reason. He just felt angry at her answer. "You have time to play stupid games?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said with narrowed eyes.

Harry narrowed his eyes back, "What I mean is, you just go kissing the guy who came through the door? Isn't that harassment?! You think kissing me is embarrassing and kissing someone else is just fine?!"

Hermione fumed as his loud reply hung in the air like a heavy rope – he had no right… no right to say that... What did he think he was? She didn't mean it like that. She was just assuring him as she might have embarrassed him instead.

Seems like this wasn't the case for him. Hermione blood started boiling. Only Harry… only Harry could make her this angry…

"I wish," Hermione continued with a growl that made Harry startle, "I wish it just wasn't you. I wish I had kissed Terry or Malfoy instead. Atleast they wouldn't have minded and frankly, I would love kissing them rather than _you_ if I get the chance."

What was she saying? She didn't mean that at all! But the furious expression at his face gave her more guilt than satisfaction as she dramatically turned around and shut the door loudly.


	3. Realization

Yoo, hoo! New chapter! I really had fun writing the chapter after this one!

Chapter – 3

"Ron."

The said boy winced.

"Say to Harry that I'm not coming for Hogsmeade."

Ron scratched his head then turned to the broad shoulder pose Harry took whenever he was brooding. He looked at Hermione, then Harry, and sighed.

"Erm… Hermione said that-"

"Ron," Harry said aggressively, "Say that it's okay if she doesn't comes. We can have fun without her."

Hermione looked at Harry venomously, "Ron, say that I just don't want to go with him. I am going with someone else."

Harry glared at her with more venom, "Oh, really? Ron, say that she could snog the bollocks out of him for all I care!"

Hermione's eyes brightened. She blinked back tears.

"Oh… Ron, say that-"

"I'm not your owl!" Ron roared, already fed up and making the two jump, "Look, stop fighting alright? It's been four days already! It doesn't suit you two. Only me and Hermione are supposed to fight."

"What kind of rule is that?" Both of them said together, and then glared at each other. Hermione looked hurt when she looked at Harry.

"You didn't mean that – what you said earlier. And what makes you think it's a boy?" She said quietly.

Harry just glared, and then went back to sulking mode.

Hermione blinked, whatever emotion was there a second ago were hidden from the world's view as she picked an impassive expression. The expression that always used to drive Ron crazy.

Still does.

"Okay." She said calmly, smiling at Harry – it was more of defeat than a genuine smile, "I got to go, get ready."

"Who are you going on a date with?" Ron said, sparing a glance at still brooding Harry and looked at Hermione.

"Malfoy." Hermione said with a blush, "And it's not a date – we're just going out as friends."

Ron was still staring at her with mouth agape as she sauntered upstairs to her dorm. No. Way. Malfoy. _Malfoy?_

He walked back to Harry.

"Harry did you hear what that mental woman just say!?" Ron said incredulously. Harry scowled at Ron.

"She's not mental and yes, I heard what she said. Let her do whatever she wants. It's not like I'll miss her." Harry said angrily. Ron slapped his forehead.

"It was just a kiss Harry." Ron said slowly, like talking to an overemotional toddler, "It's not like she did anything to make you that angry."

"I know." Harry sighed, and then frowned, "You know what she said? She implied that it was a mistake. And she could have kissed anyone else and it won't embarrass her at all."

Ron raised his eyebrows, "So?"

"SO!" Harry got up suddenly, making Ron back away a few steps, "So! I just said I'm not sure whether I wanted it! She said she did it on a sodding dare! It was _unfortunately _me! She said she didn't really want to kiss me, and that she would have better kissed someone else!"

"I don't understand why you are angry about it." Ron mumbled.

Harry laughed mockingly, "You are thick Ron, that's all."

Ron turned red, "No Harry. _You_ are the thick one. You know, you just sound like you want her to snog you and you don't want her to snog anyone else! And it's Hermione who said that. Most probably she didn't want to embarrass you! That's why she said that you GIT!"

Harry's wild expression suddenly morphed into horror as he took in Ron's words. He slowly slumped down.

"I… I… I didn't think about it like that."

Ron smirked, "You weren't embarrassed at all, were you?"

Harry shook his head, looking thoughtful.

"I-I don't want her to kiss me." Harry said unconvincingly, blushing. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Right."

Harry frowned, "I hated it when she talked about kissing other guys." He shoved a hand through his hair frustratingly. Harry wanted to be sure whether that kiss meant anything or not, that's why he said that to Hermione. But that was a kiss that made his heart race, lips tingle – it made him _happy_. He thought about those rosy lips, looking lush and plump. They were so beautiful. Heck, Hermione was so fucking _beautiful_.

"Maybe I should just let you think. I'll wait for you downstairs when you're ready." Ron murmured with a smirk, turning around and walking out of the portrait. Harry nodded absently.

The way she bit her deliciously plump lower lip when she was nervous or deep in thought, the lips when pursed whenever she was ready to scold or lecture, the lips when curled in such a beautiful smile when she was happy – her lips were beautiful. Harry could imagine her face very clearly, reading a book with a frown while curling her fringe on her finger, that small crease in her eyebrow whenever she stared at the fire while deep in thought – he wanted to kiss that frown away.

Harry's eyes widened – he _wanted_ to kiss those luscious lips. Those lips that looked ready to play with whenever she took a sip from her pumpkin juice, those lips… were his.

Harry's eyes widened more.

Oh hell. Since when he started noticing these sort of things? All images that appeared before his eyes ranged from the fourth year, fifth, sixth until now – his subconscious had preserved every memory of her beauty.

Oh. Fuck.

He wasn't just attracted to her. He liked her – loved her. He had loved her for a very long time.

_Caught that pretty early, didn't you?_ Hermione's voice said softly, mockingly.

"Hey Harry. I think Ron's waiting for you downstairs." Hermione said suddenly, standing infront of him. Harry jumped on his feet.

"Hermione, I'm sorry-"

"Don't," Hermione raised her palm to stop him, a beautiful smile curling on her face. Oh hell, he wanted to kiss her now senseless…

"I know, okay?"

"You know?" Harry said breathlessly. Hermione nodded solemnly.

Oh she knows… oh goodness… maybe they could kiss now…

"It was just ego problem right?" Hermione said.

Her lips… wait, what?

Hermione spoke before Harry could continue, "I hurt your ego just because you thought I didn't want to kiss you, right? I know Harry. You're a very good kisser okay? Don't worry. It's okay, you don't have to pretend you liked it. I perfectly understand." Hermione spoke with a small – fake – smile.

"But-"

"Harry," Hermione laughed this time, "you're too sweet for your own good. I assure you it doesn't bother me. I'm not really pretty like Cho or Ginny or play Quidditch. You don't have to pity me."

It does, Harry knew it does. Her eyes didn't lie.

Harry was stuck agape at her, how low she thought of herself… it made him sick.

"I'm not-"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, looking at her watch, "I've to go – Draco's waiting for me downstairs!" Harry was too consumed with shock and disbelief that he couldn't stop her.

She called him Draco. No way was she going with Draco right now if she misunderstood everything. Not when Harry was burning with raging possessiveness.


	4. The Enemy aka the Git

Chapter – 4

"Hey Harry?"

"What?" Came the snarky reply.

"You're glaring holes at them. Please, stop it." Ron said calmly. He honestly felt like they have reversed roles – Harry was acting like him and he was acting like Harry.

"What does she see in that git?" Harry growled.

"Beats me." Ron shrugged as he sipped his Butterbeer.

While Hermione was sipping her Butterbeer, a bit distracted – sighing at the warmth it gave. She should start getting over Harry – it was a lost cause. He would never return her feelings. Moving on was the best.

"Granger."

"Hmm?" Hermione replied, circling the rim of her jug of butterbeer.

"Why is Potter staring at me like he would like nothing more than feed me to Blast-Ended Skrewt?" Draco drawled with a smirk, leaning against his chair. Oh he knew… Potter finally realized. Took him quite a while.

Draco gave one glance to the pretty brunette that was sitting across him, staring at her Butterbeer, deep in thought with those flushed cheeks. She was adorable. He never thought himself of a lover type – never. But, the trial he had and Granger went to such lengths to save him made him see her in a whole new light. He saw a kind, cunning, clever, bright and of course a very beautiful and attractive witch who could talk sense.

He fancied her quite a bit.

Maybe a lot.

He pressed down a blush.

Hermione stiffened at his question and turned to look around at a fuming Harry. She frowned.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Maybe he's just jealous." Draco said, wincing mentally. He knew he wasn't the one for Granger, and he had a debt to pay to Potter – a life debt.

But this witch was fucking tempting.

Hermione laughed a weary laugh, it made Draco frown.

"No way, Draco." Draco ignored the way his stomach erupted butterflies when she said his name, "He never saw me like that, and never will. I'm just his best friend to him… I'll never be more, never be less."

"Hey… don't cry." Draco softened, closing the distance between them, rubbing the moisture on her cheek. Hermione looked surprised at her tears. She chuckled nervously.

"I'm so silly… crying over this!" Hermione sobbed silently. Draco's heart wrenched.

And it gave him an idea.

He shifted her chair very close to Hermione, closing her body to his chest and looking at the table where Weasley and Potter sat. Weasley was talking to Thomas, but Potter was smart – he was still staring.

Draco sneered at him – and kissed Hermione's hair.

The glass in Potter's hand broke with the pressure of his hand. He didn't even wince as his eyes flashed dangerously. The message was clear: _Don't you dare touch her._

"Oi Harry! Your hand!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

It was too far for Hermione and Draco to hear. Harry glared at them menacingly as Draco whispered something in Hermione's ear. She nodded and protested when Draco insisted on paying. Hermione finally gave up as they walked away.

Seamus was clutching his hand, the glass shards on his hands were hardly the distraction from _that_.

Frustratingly he picked out all three big pieces of glass shards, wrapped a cloth that was on the table and ran to follow them.

Ron, Dean and Seamus stared at the closed door.

"Does he realize he could have healed himself with magic?" Dean asked.

"No he didn't." Seamus said, "He didn't even notice what happened."

Harry glared as they walked to the Black Lake, strolling around a bit. He sighed; maybe he was the one acting like a git. But Hermione didn't let him finish his sentence at all! He shook his head; he can't let Hermione misunderstand his feelings. Before his potential girlfriend, she was his best friend – the one he trusted the most.

He ran towards her and almost called for her-

"Hey Hermione-"

A scream broke him off. Hermione turned around to look at him in surprise, but then soon turned back at the source of the scream.

Someone was drowning.

Before Harry could react, Hermione already raced and jumped in the Lake.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione was frantic with her search, as she swam across the cold water, part of her mind still trying to figure out what Harry meant.

She heard Harry's yell. Okay, he had a level mind; he could call for Madame Pomfrey…

Hermione swam, her hand cutting the waves of water as the boy struggled. Fear engulfed her as his wild movement went to twitching, hardly flailing on the surface. A shining locket was loosening from his grip as she finally grabbed it.

Hermione forced all the energy she had in her arms and legs, finally reached the boy, placed an arm around his shoulder and swam them back to land. She staggered under the boy's weight and the heaviness of her clothes as she dragged him, Harry reached them and dragged them further where Draco was looking very angry.

"100 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN! YOUR HOUSEMATE NO LESS!" Hermione was hardly listening, her attention fully to the pale boy.

"I've already asked a Hufflepuff for Madame Pomfrey." Harry said heavily, checking for the boy's breath. His eyes widened.

"He's not breathing!"

Hermione dropped beside the unconscious Slytherin, ignoring the crowd that was surrounding them by now.

"What're you doing Granger?" Draco asked cautiously. Hermione didn't answer.

She closed her ear to his lips. He was not breathing.

She took a deep breath… CPR… she had to perform CPR.

Hermione lifted up his chin gently with one hand while pushing his forehead with the other, tilting his head back, clearing the airway. No, nothing happened.

She panicked. Oh no, oh no, oh no…

She felt Harry's hand on his as Hermione met his green eyes. They were calming, soothing ocean of green as he squeezed her hand.

"I trust you Hermione, with my life. So why not his?" he said quietly.

Hermione's eyes burned with tears, her mind snapping back to reality. Ignoring that he couldn't really jeopardize lives like that just to gain her confidence, she just shook her head.

"Has Madame Pomfrey arrived yet?" she called back to the Draco.

"No." Draco replied back.

Hermione nodded, yes she could do this. She. Could. Do. This!

Harry's warm hand gave her what she needed. He trusted her.

She pinched the boy's nose shut and leaned inhaling quick breaths and pressed her mouth with his.

"What is she doing?!" someone said from the crowd in astonishment.

He felt the boy's chest rise. She did quick and effective breaths on him and then started pumping his chest on the sternum, giving the blood circulation.

He spat out water. The boy coughed loudly, groaning.

"The locket…" he wheezed, "my…"

"Right here." Hermione whispered, clasping the locket back to his neck. The boy's blue eyes met hers for a moment, he smiled.

"Thank you angel," he smiled serenely and then lost consciousness.

Hermione blushed, leaning against Harry and sighing in relief.

"Move! Let me in! Let me in!" Madame Pomfrey cleared the crowd and reached Harry and Hermione as they moved away and let Madame Pomfrey do her work. She muttered few well chosen diagnostic spells and turned to them.

"He's fine. A bit tired only. What did you do?" she asked her and Harry.

"She kissed him!" someone said from the crowd.

"It was a kiss of life!"

"She did kiss him." Draco nodded as he squeezed Hermione's shoulder. She glared at him as he shrugged.

"CPR, Madame Pomfrey." Harry explained quietly. She nodded back in understanding.

"CPR?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Cardiopulmonary resuscitation." Hermione said absently, rubbing Harry's hand.

"Er…"

"She was just providing some oxygen." Harry snapped. Draco sneered back at Harry.

"Oh lookie here, he thinks I asked him."

"Just keep your shit shut in that dirty mouth of yours." Harry snarled.

"Keep your jealousy to yourself, Potter."

"I said shut it, you git."

"Potty."

"Ferret."

"Are you two done bickering like five year olds?" Hermione asked from five feet away, both Harry and Draco looking at her surprised as she continued walking with Madame Pomfrey who was Levitating the unconscious fifth year.


End file.
